livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Sylla the Grim (Systole)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Summoner Level: 4 Experience: 8131 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Elven, Old Landellian Deity: None First Appearance: Dunn Wright Inn Abilities STR: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) DEX: 19 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial +1 Level CON: 10 +0 ( 2 pts) -2 Racial INT: 10 +0 (-2 pts) +2 Racial WIS: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) CHA: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) Combat Statistics Max-2 HP: 28 = + CON(0) + FC(2) (Summoner) AC: 18*= + DEX(4) + Armor(4) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX(4) AC Flatfooted: 14*= + Armor(4) INIT: +4 = DEX(4) BAB: +3 = SMN(3) CMB: +5 = + STR(2) CMD: 19 = + BAB(3) + STR(2) + DEX(4) Fortitude: +1*= + CON(+0) Reflex: +5*= + DEX(+4) Will: +4*= + WIS(+0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: None * +2 when adjacent to eidolon Weapon Statistics Melee Spear: Attack: +5 = + STR(2) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Pierce Hanbo: Attack: +5 = + STR(2) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Bludgeon Dagger: Attack: +5 = + STR(2) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Pierce/Slash Ranged Comp. Longbow: Attack: +7* = + DEX(4) Damage: 1d8+2*, Crit: 20/x3, Special: 110’, Pierce/Bludgeon Spear: Attack: +7* = + DEX(4) Damage: 1d8+2*, Crit: 20/x3, Special: 20’, Pierce Dagger: Attack: +7* = + DEX(4) Damage: 1d4+2*, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: 10’, Pierce * = +1 Attack/Damage within 30' with Point Blank Shot Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Constitution Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Summoner (+1 HP x2, +1 Skill x2) Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light (see low-light vision). Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Woodcraft: Elves know the deep secrets of the wild like no others, especially those of the forests. Elves with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. In forest terrain, these bonuses improve to +2. This racial trait replaces the elven magic racial trait. Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Summoner Class Features Armor/Weapons: Proficient with all simple weapons and light armor. A summoner can cast summoner spells while wearing light armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Spells: A summoner casts arcane spells drawn from the summoner spell list. He can cast any spell he knows without preparing it ahead of time, assuming he has not yet used up his allotment of spells per day for the spell’s level. Cantrips: A summoner learns a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, as noted on Table: Summoner Spells Known under “Spells Known.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they may be cast any number of times per day. Eidolon: A summoner begins play with the ability to summon to his side a powerful outsider called an eidolon. An eidolon has the same alignment as the summoner that calls it and can speak all of his languages. Eidolons are treated as summoned creatures, except that they are not sent back to their home plane until reduced to a number of negative hit points equal to or greater than their Constitution score. In addition, due to its tie to its summoner, an eidolon can touch and attack creatures warded by protection from evil and similar effects that prevent contact with summoned creatures. Life Link (Su): Starting at 1st level, a summoner forms a close bond with her eidolon. Whenever the eidolon takes enough damage to send it back to its home plane, the summoner can, as a free action, sacrifice any number of hit points. Each hit point sacrificed in this way prevents 1 point of damage done to the eidolon. This can prevent the eidolon from being sent back to its home plane. In addition, the eidolon and the summoner must remain within 100 feet of one another for the eidolon to remain at full strength. If the eidolon is beyond 100 feet but closer than 1,000 feet, its current and maximum hit point totals are reduced by 50%. If the eidolon is more than 1,000 feet away but closer than 10,000 feet, its current and maximum hit point totals are reduced by 75%. If the eidolon is more than 10,000 feet away, it is immediately returned to its home plane. Current hit points lost in this way are not restored when the eidolon gets closer to its summoner, but its maximum hit point total does return to normal. Summon Monster II: At 3rd level, a summoner can cast summon monster II as a spell-like ability 5/day. Drawing upon this ability uses up the same power as the summoner uses to call her eidolon. As a result, she can only use this ability when her eidolon is not summoned. She can cast this spell as a standard action and the creatures remain for 1 minute per level (instead of 1 round per level). Bond Senses (Su): Starting at 2nd level, a summoner can, as a standard action, share the senses of her eidolon, hearing, seeing, smelling, tasting, and touching everything the eidolon does. She can use this ability a number of rounds per day equal to her summoner level. There is no range to this effect, but the eidolon and the summoner must be on the same plane. The summoner can end this effect as a free action. Shield Ally (Ex): Whenever a summoner is within her eidolon’s reach, the summoner receives a +2 shield bonus to his Armor Class and a +2 circumstance bonus on her saving throws. This bonus does not apply if the eidolon is grappled, helpless, paralyzed, stunned, or unconscious. Feats Point Blank Shot (1st Level): You get a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. Precise Shot (3rd level): You can shoot or throw ranged weapons at an opponent engaged in melee without taking the standard –4 penalty on your attack roll. Traits Poverty-Stricken (Social): You gain a +1 bonus to Survival checks, and Survival is always a class skill for you. Extremely Fashionable (Equipment): Whenever you are wearing clothing and/or jewelry worth at least 150 gp (and not otherwise covered in gore, sewage, or other things that mar your overall look), you gain a +1 trait bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy, and Intimidate checks. Intimidate is a class skill for you. Skills Skill Points: 10 = + INT(0)x4 + FC(2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +2 0 0 4 -2 +0 Appraise +0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff +2 0 0 2 +0 when fashionable +3 (0) 0 2 +1 Trait Climb +0 0 0 2 -2 +0 Craft ( ) +0 0 0 C 0 +0 Diplomacy +2 0 0 2 +0 when fashionable +3 (0) 0 2 +1 Trait Disable Device 0 0 4 -2 +0 Disguise +2 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist +2 0 0 4 -2 +0 Fly +2 0 0 C 4 -2 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 C 0 +0 Heal +0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate +10 3 3 T 2 +2 MWK when fashionable +11 (3) 3 T 2 +2 MWK, +1 Trait Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) +5 1 3 C 0 +1 Racial in forested areas +6 (1) (3)C 0 +2 Racial using book +7 (1) (3)C 0 +1 Racial, +2 MWK Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 C 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 C 0 +0 Perception +4 2 0 0 +2 Racial Perform ( ) +2 0 0 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 C 0 +0 Ride +2 0 0 C 4 -2 +0 Sense Motive +0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 4 -2 +0 Spellcraft +5 2 3 C 0 +0 using crystal +7 (2) (3)C 0 +2 MWK Stealth +2 0 0 4 -2 +0 Survival +7 2 3 T 0 +1 Trait, +1 Racial in forested areas +8 (2) (3)T 0 +1 Trait, +2 Racial navigate +9 (2) (3)T 0 +1 Trait, +1 Racial, +2 MWK Swim +0 0 0 2 -2 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 C 2 +0 Spell Lists (Known) Cantrips ~ DC 12 Level 1 ~ 4x/Day ~ DC 13 * Detect Magic * Enlarge Person * Guidance * Rejuvenate Eidolon, Lesser * Light * Shield * Mage Hand * Unfetter * Read Magic * Resistance Level 2 ~ 2x/day ~ DC 14 * Evolution Surge, Lesser * Haste Equipment Equipment (Sylla) Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0 lb Chain Shirt 100.00 gp 25 lb Darkwood Spear, Masterwork 362.00 gp 3 lb Dagger 2.00 gp 1 lb Cestus 5.00 gp 1 lb Light Silvered Mace 25.00 gp 4 lb Spell Component Pouch 5.00 gp 2 lb Scroll Case 1.00 gp ½ lb Map, Barrow's Edge Region - gp - lb Wand Case 1.00 gp ½ lb Rejuv. Eidolon (20 charges) 300.00 gp - lb Mage Armor (10 charges) 150.00 gp - lb Identify (5 charges) 75.00 gp - lb Jump (5 charges) 75.00 gp - lb Magic Fang (5 charges) 75.00 gp - lb Longbow, Composite +2 STR 300.00 gp 3 lb 40 Cold Iron Arrows 4.00 gp 6 lb 20 Blunt Arrows 2.00 gp 3 lb Backpack, Masterwork 50.00 gp 4 lb Flint & Steel 1.00 gp - lb Fishhook, 2 0.20 gp - lb String, 50 ft. 0.01 gp ½ lb Facepaint Kit 50.00 gp 2 lb Small Steel Mirror 10.00 gp - lb Compass 10.00 gp ½ lb Jewelled tikka and earrings 250.00 gp - lb Total Weight: 56 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight*: 0-66 67-133 134-200 *Includes Masterwork bonus Equipment (Boots) Cost Weight Saddlebags 4.00 gp 8 lb Bedroll 0.10 gp 5 lb Trail Rations, 5 2.50 gp 5 lb Waterskin 1.00 gp 4 lb Codex of the Wilds 50.00 gp 2 lb Silk rope, 50' 10.00 gp 5 lb Tent, 2 person 15.00 gp 30 lb Arrow, Grappling 1.00 gp ½ lb Bedroll 5 lb Tent 20 lb Total Weight: 84½ lb --Items in brackets are being carried for other characters-- Light Medium Heavy Max Weight**: 0-99 100-198 199-297 **Quadruped capacity Finances PP: 0 GP: 4 SP: 1 CP: 9 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 124 Height: 6'1" Weight: 125 lbs. Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Black Skin Color: Pale, usually painted Appearance Sylla is a tall, thin elf with dark hair and eyes. She rarely appears without her facepaint, which depicts a skull. Beneath the pigment, her face is almost perpetually set in a mask of irritation. Her rune-mark is a pointed cross, surrounded by four dots. Usually, her facepaint covers the mark, although she makes no particular effort to hide it. Demeanor Sylla not a friendly type by any stretch of the imagination, and is often condescending and dismissive. Although she attempts to hide it, she does actually care for Boots. Background Sylla grew up in the Landadel Baronies. Her clan was poor, but managed to find work as servants in various noble houses. The disparity between rich and poor has shaped Sylla's worldview, but in a twisted way. Sylla hates the upper classes for oppressing the lower classes, and the lower classes for allowing themselves to be oppressed, and the middle classes for doing nothing. As Sylla grew into adolescence, she vowed to reclaim her family's lost roots, and to return to the forests of her ancestors as a ranger. One night, she left and disappeared into the woods to find her spirit animal. However, what came to her during her vigil was clearly nothing natural, and when she went back to her family with her eidolon at her side, they disowned her. Since then, Sylla has grown increasingly unstable and savage. Recently, her wanderings have brought her to Venza, to the Dunn Wright Inn. Boots (Eidolon) STR: 17 +3 DEX: 15 +2 CON: 13 +1 INT: 7 -2 WIS: 10 +0 CHA: 11 +0 --NORMAL-- Bite: Attack: +6 = + STR(3) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Piercing Claw x 2: Attack: +6 = + STR(3) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Slashing --POWER ATTACK-- Bite: Attack: +5 = + STR(3) + PA(-1) Damage: 1d6+5, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Piercing Claw x 2: Attack: +5 = + STR(3) + PA(-1) Damage: 1d6+5, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Slashing --POUNCE & POWER ATTACK-- AC: 16 Touch: 10 Flatfooted: 14 Bite: Attack: +7 = + STR(3) + PA(-1) + Charge(2) Damage: 1d6+5, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Piercing Claw x 2: Attack: +7 = + STR(3) + PA(-1) + Charge(2) Damage: 1d6+5, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Slashing Max-2 HP: 29 = + CON(3) AC: 18 = + DEX(2) + Natural*(6) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX(2) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Natural*(6) INIT: +2 = DEX(2) BAB: +3 = (4) CMB: +6 = + STR(3) CMD: 18 = + BAB(3) + STR(3) + DEX(2) Fortitude: +4 = + CON(1) Reflex: +5 = + DEX(2) Will: +1 = + WIS(0) Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: None *Natural armor results from: Base Form:Quadruped(2) Level 2 Advancement(2) Improved Natural Armor Evolution(2) Skill Points: 12 = + INT(-2)x3 (Eidolon 4) Skills Total Rank Class Ability Misc Acrobatics +6 1 3 E 2 +0 Bluff +0 0 0 C 0 +0 Climb +7 1 3 E 3 +0 Diplomacy +0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist +2 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate +0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge(Planes) 0 0 C -2 +0 Linguistics -1 1 0 -2 +0 Perception +6 3 3 C 0 +0 Sense Motive +0 0 0 C 0 +0 Stealth +8 3 3 C 2 +0 Survival +5 2 3 E 0 +0 Swim +7 1 3 E 3 +0 ’Feats’ Power Attack (level 1): You can choose to take a –1 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. Step Up (level 3): Whenever an adjacent foe attempts to take a 5-foot step away from you, you may also make a 5-foot step as an immediate action so long as you end up adjacent to the foe that triggered this ability. If you take this step, you cannot take a 5-foot step during your next turn. If you take an action to move during your next turn, subtract 5 feet from your total movement. Link: A summoner and his eidolon share a mental link allows for communication across any distance (as long as they are on the same plane). This communication is a free action, allowing the summoner to give orders to his eidolon at any time. Darkvision: The eidolon has darkvision out to a range of 60 feet. Evasion: If an eidolon is subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex save for half damage, it takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw. Free Evolutions (Quadruped): Bite, Limbs (Legs) Evolutions (Level 4, 7 points): Bite(free), Legs*2(free), Pounce(1), Claws(1), Scent(1), Improved Natural Armor(1), Improved Natural Attacks Claws (1), Ability Increase Strength (2) Languages: In addition to Common and Elven, Boots also speaks Abyssal. So far, he has managed to conceal this little bit of information from his mistress. Description: Boots appears as a black wolf with blood-red socks. His eyes are intelligent and alert, with brilliant crimson irises and slitted, reptilian pupils. His paws are overly large, and hide wickedly sharp retractable claws. Demeanor: In contrast to his mistress, Boots is cheerful and talkative, although he is a bit of a braggart. In many ways, he's a stabilizing influence on Sylla, who has become increasingly unstable since being cast out by her family. Boots has a penchant for cheap beer, and has been known to roll in dead animals, much to Sylla's irritation. Commonly Summoned Creatures NOTE: Sylla's summoned animals all appear as black canines with red paws and crimson eyes, similar to her eidolon. Summon II: Fiendish Hyena Summon I: Fiendish Dog Adventure Log Scourge of the Howling Horde ~ 2nd 3rd XP Received: 8131 Treasure Received: 9918.75 GP Items Used: 22x Arrow 1.10 GP 1x Blunt Arrow 0.10 GP 6x Rations 3.00 GP (as of post 901) Level Ups Level 2: Class: Summoner BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: None Features: Bond Senses, New spells (Mage Hand, Shield) HP: Max -2, +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: 4 = Old total(2) + Class(2) + FC(0) + INT(0) + Race(0) spent in Knowledge Nature and Spellcraft Class: Eidolon BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 STR: 14 to 15 DEX: 14 to 15 Armor: +0 to +2 Feat: None Features: Bond Senses Evolution: 3 to 4 HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: 8 = Old total(4) + Class(6) + FC(0) + INT(-2) + Race(0) spent in Acrobatics, Climb, Perception and Swim Level 3: Class: Summoner BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Precise Shot Features: New spells (Light, Enlarge Person) HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: 7 = Old total(4) + Class(2) + FC(1) + INT(0) + Race(0) spent in Intimidate, Spellcraft, and Survival Class: Eidolon BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +0 to +1 Armor: +0 to +2 Feat: Step Up Features: None Evolution: 4 to 5 HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: 12 = Old total(8) + Class(6) + FC(0) + INT(-2) + Race(0) spent in Perception, Stealth x2, and Survival Level 4: May 18th, 2012 Class: Summoner BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: N/A Features: New spells (Haste, Lesser Evo. Surge) HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: 10 = Old total(7) + Class(2) + FC(1) + INT(0) + Race(0) spent in Intimidate and Perception x2 Ability: +1 Dexterity Class: Eidolon BAB: +3 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +1 to +1 Armor: +2 to +2 Feat: N/A Features: None Evolution: 5 to 7 HP: N/A Skill Pts: 12 = Old total(12) Approvals *Approval (July 14th, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (July 15th, 2011) (perrinmiller) level 1 *Approval (Nov 2nd, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 2 *Approval (Mar 22nd, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 3 *Approval (May 31st, 2012) (perrinmiller) level 4 Wishlist * Efficient Quiver (1800) * Mithral Chain Shirt/MWK Chainshirt (1100 / 250) * MWK Darkwood Comp Longbow +2 Str (630 + 2000) * Handy Haversack (2000) * Wand of Lesser Resto Eidolon (5 chrge @ 240) * Belt of Dex (4000) * Amulet of Mighty fists (5000) * Cloak resist (1000) * Ring prot +1 (2000) * Ring sustenance (2500) Category:Approved Characters Category:Scourge of the Howling Horde